We plan to investigate patency and permeability retinal blood vessels in dogs with experimental diabetic retinopathy using horseradish peroxidase as a tracer in conjunction with electron microscopic evaluation. Description of the fine structure of diabetic retinal vessels including quantitative measurements, and correlation of the fine structural changes of the vascular wall with the status of patency and permeability will be done at various stages of the disease.